Soullight and Soulhope: a digimon human transforma
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: its a takari and the titanic PG-13 up for adoption


Soul Light and Soul Hope: a digimon human transformation fic

Soullight and Soulhope: a digimon human transformation fic. It's a TaKari fic.

By Soulhope

(A/n I changed Karis looks to mach Angewomons discripshon. So do not get mad ok its still Kari ok.)

I do not own digimon. Burn Knuckle is the properties of the Fatal Fury game series. I own the techniques Magna Heal Healing Light Gate Of Fate and Celestial Fist. I also own the names Soul Hope and Soul Light.

Introductions:

TK Takaishi- a muscular sixteen year old boy with shoulder length golden blond hair and deep baby blue eyes and a tattoo of MagnaAngemon and the Crest of Hope on his right upper arm. He is the most popular boy in school. He has a crush on the most beautiful and most popular girl in school Kari Kamiya. He is a straight A+ student. But TK has a secret that only he knows about he is Soul Hope.( Soul Hope looks exactly like a sixteen-year-old MagnaAngemon. Soul Hopes techniques are Hand Of Fate, his sword Excalibur, Gate Of Destiny, and Magna Heal (a healing technique) and the punching technique called Burn Knuckle.). He is the only knows that he is Soulhope until now…

Kari Kamiya- a athletic sixteen year old girl with a little longer than shoulder length golden blond hair and deep baby blue eyes and a tattoo of Angewomon and the Crest Of Light. on her right shoulder blade. She is the on the most beautiful and most popular girl in school. She has a crush on the most handsome and most popular boy in school TK Takaishi. She is a straight A+ student .She has a secret that only she knows about she is Soul Light. ( Soul Light looks exactly like a sixteen-year-old Angewomon. Soul Light techniques are Heavens Charm, Celestial Arrow, Her sword Excalibur, Gate Of Fate, and Healing Light (a healing technique) and the punching technique Celestial Fist.). She is the only one that knows that she is Soullight until now…

(A/N Soulhope and Soullight start out that they argue when they are together will they come over that and defeat the evil new duo Devimon and Deviwomon or will they loss it all? Devimon and Deviwomon can change into a human form. Tk a.k.a. Soul Hope takes the male evil digimon well Kari a.k.a. Soul Light takes the female evil digimon. Yes in this story there both sex digimon like Devimon and Deviwomon!.) 

The story…it's Saturday 

TK was driving his motorcycle to school to go to lift weights when his digivice went wild. It indicted that a powerful evil male digimon was in are world and attacking the school. At the same time Karis was walking to school she is a cheerleading practice when her digivice when'twild to it indicted a powerful female digimon was attacking the school. They both transformed into Soulhope/light at the same time (A/N Tk's bike transforms to.)

When they got to the school and saw each other they said simultaneously " What are you doing here. Never mind what I'm doing her what are you doing here." Soulhope when't first " I'm here to take out the male evil digimon I don't care y you are here gist stay out of my way." he said. " Well I'm here to take out the evil female digimon so you stay out of my why." Soullight said. " Agreed." They said simultaneously. 

Then they attack the digimon but these pare fight together and quickly gain the upper hand then when Soul Hope and Soul Light are abut to be destroyed the Devimon said " you to are pathetic we will give you till tomorrow night to get your act together or we will kill you. Muuuhhhhaaaaa/hooohoowwwaaaa." They said and flu off. Then Soul Hope said " the reason we lost was because we thought that they work alone when they work together. We have to work together to win so we first need trust we need to show each other are true identities lets go some ware that know won will see ok.?" Soul Hope said " Ok let's do it so ok." Soul light said. 

They whet into a dark ally and removed their helmets to show to one a another who they truly are. " Kari/TK wow!." The said at the same time and thought ' its my dream girl/guy.'. then they changed back to there human form. They went to Tk's bike and tk handed her his extra helmet and said " hold on tight." and she did and secretly enjoyed it Tk did to. 

When they got to his apartment( his moms and dad (I put them together again) are on vacation and his brother isin Koto for a concert.) he said " call your mom and tell her your sleeping over and we sins we have a biology project that's the resin your stating to work on It." he said. 

" Good idea I'll do that now but didn't we do that already." Kari said. " dos she now that?" Tk asks. " No she dos not." She said happily. When the call was made they sat down and to speak with each other. After a while Kari said accidentally " I think I'm in love with you Tk Takaishi." Then she mentally kicks her self. But then " That's ok because I think I love you to Kari Kamiya." Tk said then they as if on cue lend in and passionately kiss't each other. Then one thing led to a other and they ended up on Tks bed " Tk I have a implanted contraception and it's my first time it's your first right." she asks " Yes it is." He said with a sheepish smile…

The Next Morning at Tks apartment in Tks room… TK and Kari woke up still in each other's arms and not warring clothes they smiled and kiss't then Kari said " Ware are my clothes oo never mind iv fond them." She said seeing them all over the floor then said " lets take a shower." Kari said. "ok." Tk said. After the shower… " Ok let's go to your apartment and get you some new clothes ok?" Tk asks. " Ok." Kari said. 

At the apartment… " I'm home and I'm going back to my new boyfriend Tks apartment after I get some new clothes on I took a shower at his place."

Thenshe introduces Tk to her mom, dad, her brother's girlfriend Sora and her brother Tai then she left the room to pick out something to ware. " Do you think that you can sleep with my sister and then leave her your rung I beat the living shit out of you ok mister." Tai said. "Its ok Mr. Tai Kamiya I love her." He said laughing( a/n I laugh some times when I am telling the truth so I to add to the problems I made Tk laugh when he tells the truth.) " then why are you laughing Mr. Takaishi you are ling to me." Tai said angry. " No I'm not when I tell the truth some times I laugh when I'm telling the truth I'm sorry about that." 

Then Tai not believing that fact he jumped right there but Tk being very strong easily tackled him and held him down. " Do you now matt Ishida he is my hafe brother I don't have the same last name call him and ask if I'm rung we will continue this little tussle ok Tai." Tk said. Then Tai when't and called Matt. " Matt dos your little brother laugh some times when he is telling the truth?" Tai asks. " Yes y do you ask?" Matt said. " because he sleep with my sister last night then laugh when he told me he loved her by Matt." Tai said. " Tai you got lucky by calling me because I have seen what he can do to a senior bodybuilder and it aint pretty bye Tai." Then Kari cam out of her room " Tai you should not pick a fight with Tk he can whip any boy in town sorry I didn't tell you that earlier Tai but you needed a ass kicking lets go Tk." with that they left. That night… they rowed to the park on Tks bike and which was the pace to meat Devimon and Deviwomon. But it would not be a repeat of their last battle then they transformed into Soulhope and Soullight but this time instead of being weaker by annoyance they where stronger from their love for each other. They battle started. In the end all they cud yous was hand of fate and havens charm and they're healing and have cores their swords. Then Soullight took a hard hit by Devimon and Soulhope rushes to her and attacks " Hand of Fate." It hits him dead on deleting him forever. Then he yells " power of hope grant me your light to heal this wound Magna healing." It echoes it in that anime why and he heals Soullight but gets hit hard by Deviwomon and she said " That's for killing my man" the Soullight said " Tack this bitch Havens Charm." She deleted her on the spot. Then she said ' power of the light lend me your hope to cleanse this wound Healing light." It echoes it in that anime why and she heals Soulhope's. they change into they're normal form and kiss and Tk and Kari head back to her home.


End file.
